The Farmer Boy and The Farmer Girl
by Michelle I.Xe
Summary: "Aku membelikanmu hadiah di kota, kemarin,/"Benarkah? Kau membelikanku apa?"/"Mandi dulu. Aku tahu kalau kau belum mandi dari tadi pagi karena tahu aku datang, kan? Bahkan kau masih memakai gaun tidurmu/Special For Voila Sophie. Bisakah ini di sebut OS?/Kalian yang menentukan, readers.


**The Farmer Boy and The Farmer Girl**

**Special For Voila Sophie.**

**Genre:**

**Western**

**Romance**

**W/ Main Character:**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**And**

**Haruno Sakura**

'**Naruto' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note:**

**I've tried my best to make this a 'western'**

**If there is an error, just tell me, i'll accept your advice.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Somewhere in Kansas.**

**Liburan musim panas tiba. Itu berarti tidak ada sekolah yang membosankan untuk di hadiri. Sakura, gadis berumur 14 tahun itu terus- menerus tersenyum gembira di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah. Merasa senang karena akhirnya dia bisa membantu Pa dan Ma di peternakan dan tentu saja, dia juga akan lebih sering bertemu Sasuke, teman yang paling dia sukai. Sasuke selalu bersikap baik pada Sakura walaupun Sakura kadang bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Menurut Sakura, Sasuke adalah orang terbaik ke-tiga yang pernah di kenalnya—karena tentu saja, orang terbaik yang pertama dan yang ke-dua adalah Pa dan Ma.**

"**Sudah sampai," ujar Pa.**

**Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan turun dari kereta dengan bantuan Pa. Ma menyambut mereka dengan senyum. Di samping Ma, ada **_**Rex**_**, anjing **_**newfoundland**_** bertubuh besar dengan bulunya yang hitam lebat dan berkilau. Sakura menghampiri Ma, sementara Pa membawa kereta kuda ke belakang rumah. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Ma ketika merasakan sensasi geli pada telapak tangannya yang memegang koper. Ternyata itu ulah Rex yang terus-menerus menjilati tangan Sakura. Seolah mengatakan 'aku-rindu-padamu'.**

"**Aku juga rindu padamu, Rex." Ujar Sakura sedikit geli.**

**Pa kembali dan mencium Ma sekilas, lalu menggaruk-garuk belakang telinga Rex.**

"**Ayo masuk, Ma sudah menyiapkan makan malam," ajak Ma.**

**_o...o_**

**Sudah seminggu ini Sakura membantu di peternakan dan ia menyukai hal itu. Dia senang bisa bertemu Max, si kuda berwarna coklat. Max adalah kuda liar. Lima tahun lalu, Sakura dan Pa menemukannya sedang terluka di pinggir hutan. Akhirnya mereka membawa Max pulang dan mengobatinya. Ketika Max sembuh dan akan dilepaskan ke alam liar oleh Pa, Sakura tak henti-hentinya menangis. Akhirnya Pa membiarkan Max di peternakan. Sama seperti kuda-kuda lain, rambut Max tidak pernah di pangkas. Kata Pa, kuda akan lebih senang jika rambutnya tidak di pangkas.**

**Sakura senang ketika menggiring sapi-sapi dan domba-domba keluar dari kandang menuju padang rumput yang berada tidak jauh di belakang rumah. Sakura juga senang memperhatikan babi-babi yang me'nguik' di lumpur. Kadang, Sasuke mengajak Sakura bermain gitar di tengah domba-domba yang sedang makan di padang rumput. Oh ya, Sasuke. Sayang sekali, seminggu ini Sakura belum bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ma bilang, Sasuke sedang ke kota dengan kakaknya—Itachi—untuk membeli sesuatu. Entah apa, Ma tidak mengatakannya.**

**Ketika Sakura bangun esok paginya, ia mendengar Rex menyalak girang. Dan Sakura langsung tahu apa penyebabnya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Rex menyalak girang seperti itu adalah Sasuke. Dengan buru-buru Sakura membasuh wajah dan menyikat giginya. Tanpa mengganti gaun tidurnya, Sakura berlari menuju dapur dan menyantap roti gandumnya dengan cepat. Ma sampai menegurnya untuk makan dengan lebih pelan. Selesai sarapan, Sakura langsung berlari keluar rumah. Samar-samar di dengarnya Ma berseru,**

"**Sasuke sedang melihat Max!"**

**_o...o_**

**Di kejauhan, Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang mengelus punggung Max. Di sampingnya ada Pa dan Rex yang sedang mengibaskan ekornya. Sakura mempercepat larinya sambil tersenyum riang.**

"**Sasukeeee!" teriak Sakura.**

**Sasuke menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya. Pa yang ikut menoleh, tertawa geli melihat Sakura yang berlari mengenakan gaun tidur dan sepatu **_**boots**_** yang kebesaran. Pa menahan tubuh Sakura ketika dia hampir menabrak Rex dan Sasuke sekaligus.**

"**Whoops, hati-hati Nona kecil," ujar Pa dengan kekehannya yang terdengar menenangkan. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum terbaiknya.**

"**Nah, sekarang aku akan menyiapkan kereta untuk ke kota siang ini. Kalian, tolong urusi ternak-ternak ini, ok?"**

"**Tentu, Mr. Haruno."**

**Pa tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura sebelum berlalu menjauhi mereka, diikuti Rex yang masih mengibaskan ekornya.**

**Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan memasuki kandang kuda. Menggiring satu-persatu kuda keluar dari kandang mereka. Diam-diam, Sakura terus-menerus menatap Sasuke. Menurutnya, ada yang berbeda dari temannya ini. Ada yang berubah. Namun selama mereka menggiring hewan-hewan ternak, dari kuda sampai domba, tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Posisi matahari semakin tinggi. Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja selesai memberi makan babi dan membiarkan pintu kandang bagian belakang terbuka agar para babi bebas bermain di lumpur.**

"**Sasuke, kau tambah tinggi," ujar Sakura ketika mereka melewati kolam lumpur. Sasuke meliriknya dan menyeringai jahil.**

"**Hn, kau tambah pendek." **

**Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya dan hampir menginjak anak babi ketika mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.**

"**Aku baru saja memujimu, tapi kau malah meledekku." Gumam Sakura.**

"**Aku tidak meledekmu. Hanya saja.."**

"**Hanya saja?" tanya Sakura.**

"**Hanya saja, itu kenyataan yang kulihat."**

**Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan melangkah melewati Sasuke. Ia berseru 'Diam!' ketika salah satu babi me'nguik' tepat di sebelahnya. Seolah babi itu baru saja mengatakan 'kau-memang-tambah-pendek'. Sasuke berusaha agar tidak tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura yang baru saja memerintah seekor 'babi' untuk diam. Dengan segera, Sasuke menyusul Sakura.**

"**Sakura."**

"**Apa?"**

"**Aku membelikanmu hadiah di kota, kemarin," jelas Sasuke. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan senang.**

"**Benarkah? Kau membelikanku apa?"**

**Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung, ia merasa bahwa Sasuke menjadi aneh. Padahal Sakura ingin mengetahui hadiahnya.**

"**Mandi dulu. Aku tahu kalau kau belum mandi dari tadi pagi karena tahu aku datang, kan? Bahkan kau masih memakai gaun tidurmu."**

**Mulut Sakura terkatup rapat sekali. Wajahnya memerah, pantas saja tadi Pa melihatnya sambil tertawa geli. Ia merasa sangat malu dan ingin menangis saja. Namun, tiba-tiba Sakura merasa telapak tangan kanannya menghangat. Ternyata tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah.**

"**Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tetap terlihat.." Sasuke berdeham kecil sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.**

"**..manis, walaupun belum mandi."**

**_o...o_**

**Siang itu setelah Pa berangkat ke kota—dan setelah Sakura mandi—Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke padang rumput tempat hewan-hewan ternak di lepaskan. Sementara Ma sedang merajut syal di temani Rex. Sakura berlari kecil di sepanjang jalan menuju padang rumput milik Pa yang sudah di beri pagar kayu.**

"**Maaax!" panggil Sakura dari luar pagar. Seolah mengerti, Max menolehkan kepalanya ke**

**arah Sakura. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke mendengus dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di luar pagar kayu.**

**Sampai sore, Sakura habiskan untuk bercerita tentang Maria, teman se-asrama yang menyebalkan menurutnya. Sasuke terlihat diam saja, namun mendengarkan dengan baik. Ketika hari mulai menggelap, Sakura dan Sasuke menggiring hewan-hewan ternak kembali ke kandang. Saat di kandang kuda, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedikit gugup. Tepat setelah memasukkan Max, Sasuke mulai berbicara.**

"**Sakura, tentang hadiah yang kubeli di kota..."**

**Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung saja semangat.**

"**Bagaimana dengan hadiahnya? Apa kau membawanya, Sasuke?"**

**Sasuke mengangguk dan merogoh kantung celananya. Sakura tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya begitu melihat benda ramping dan panjang yang berkilauan di tangan Sasuke. Sebuah kalung emas. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana Sasuke bisa membelinya. Keluarga Sasuke memang kaya namun setahu Sakura, keluarga Sasuke tidak suka memboros untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti kalung. Tapi bukan berarti bibi Mikoto tidak mempunyai kalung. Walau bagaimanapun, Sakura tetap sangat senang akan hadiah dari Sasuke. Dia akan menanyakan tentang bagaimana Sasuke bisa membeli kalung emas itu nanti saja.**

"**Kau suka?"**

**Sakura mengangguk antusias sebagai jawaban.**

"**Aku pasangkan, ya.." ujar Sasuke dengan pipinya yang mulai memerah. Sekali lagi, Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sasuke mulai mendekat, entah kenapa itu membuat jantung Sakura berdebar kencang. Nanti ia akan menanyakannya pada Ma. Anehnya, Sasuke tidak menjauh walaupun kalungnya sudah terpasang di leher Sakura. Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat dan Sakura merasa dirinya sulit untuk bernafas. Tiba-tiba, Max mengendus tepat di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Sakura. Seolah sengaja menjadi penghalang bagi Sasuke. Sakura merasa nafasnya kembali normal dan debaran kencang pada jantungnya mulai berkurang. Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke yang berdecak kesal di balik kepala Max. Max meringkih penuh kemenangan. Seperti mengatakan 'jangan-coba-coba-mendekati-nona-ku'. Lalu dengan santainya, Max mengendus-endus wajah Sakura seolah sedang mencium gadis itu.**

"**Ayo pulang," ajak Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura menjauhi Max.  
"Ayo. Sampai jumpa, Max."**

**Sakura menutup pintu kandang dan berlari menyusul Sasuke. Dari kejauhan, mereka mendengar suara kuda-kuda yang meringkih girang.**

**-Fin-**


End file.
